The Reason to Fight
by Zaikia
Summary: When Shell meets back up with her former captain, things go way downhill. Takes place a little time after 'More'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason to Fight**

**Summary: **When Shell meets back up with her former captain, things go way downhill. Takes place a little time after 'More'.

**Anime/manga: **One Piece

**Category: **hurt/comfort/romance

**Pairings: **very, very slight KiddxShell (if you squint hard enough), but mostly DoflaxShell

_**Chapter 1**_

"I keep telling you, yer too overprotective!"

"So what? She's our _daughter_! Law might do something to her!"

Shell sighed and grumbled to herself as she tried to convince the blonde to leave Lillianne and Law alone. How many times would it take to get it through the thick skull of his?

"I told you this before Doflamingo. Law wouldn't do _anything _to harm Lillianne." Shell sighed heavily, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, let's go look for her. We'll split up and meet up back at the mansion when we find both or one of them."

He smiled and hugged his lover tightly, nearly snapping her spine in half. "Yer so smart Shell-bell!" He did not notice that she was kicking her legs and struggling in his iron grip as he continued to hug her. "Okay!" he kissed her nose and then set her down and ran off into the woods, shouting Lillianne's name.

The woman sighed heavily and rubbed the back of her neck. "He'll never learn….." she mumbled and then headed into the town known as Trufflestown. She walked into the nearest bar and to the bartender. "Excuse me…."

"Well hello there! How can I help you miss?" the bartender asks cheerfully.

"I'm looking for a girl, short, redhead, probably with a tall male wearing a fuzzy hat and a yellow hoodie." Shell described the missing persons.

"Oh yeah, I've seen plenty of them!"

Shell perked up. "Really, where?!"

"No, I meant I've seen plenty of people who fit those descriptions. What eye color does the redhead have?"

"Blue."

"What shade of blue?"

The woman growled. This bartender was starting to piss her off. "The same shade that Doflamingo has!"

"I don't know what shade of blue he has."

Shell suddenly let out a scream of frustration and punched the bartender across the face. He fell to the ground and she stomped out, cursing and grumbling underneath her breath. "I'm never gonna find them in this place! I hope Doflamingo's having better luck than me."

"Well well well, what do we have here?"

Shell recognized that voice all too well. Her greyish-green eyes narrowed and she whirled around to find the dark red eyes of Captain Eustass Kidd in front of her with a smirk on his face. "Fuck off Kidd! I am not in the mood!" she tried to walk past him, but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm in an iron grip.

"Why not Shell-bell?"

She screamed out in anger and punched him square in the face. Kidd immediately let go and recoiled back from her sudden attack. "You are NEVER allowed to call me that! EVER!"

He ignored the throbbing in his face and smirked at her. "Really? You had no arguments about it when you were _beneath _me."

Shell gritted her teeth and shuddered when the memory of losing her virginity came back to her. She had been only 17 when that happened and she regretted it greatly. She tossed the memory back into the back of her mind and glared at Kidd. "That was 13 years ago Kidd. I've found someone so much better than you and unlike _you_…he actually cares about me. You only wanted to fuck me!"

Kidd scoffed, glaring daggers at her. "Watch your silver tongue _Shelby_, or it might end up slitting your throat."

She glared back just as much. "I'd like to see you _try_."

"Whatever. When you get tired of Doflamingo, don't come crying back to me. Now, I've got to go. I've got some _weeds _to kill." And that's when he left, leaving a baffled Shell.

"DOES GOD FUCKING HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!"

"SHELL-BELL!" a voice screamed out and Shell yelped as she found herself on the ground with a face buried in her chest and arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "OH, HOW I MISSED YOU MY ANGEL! I'VE BEEN GETTING WEIRD VIBES ABOUT KILLING PEOPLE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"Yeah….I came across Kidd." She grumbled, her voice dripping with venom with she said the pirate's name.

Doflamingo lifted his face from her chest. "No WONDER I've been wanting to kill him for the past two minutes!" he finally released her and helped her stand. "Where'd the fuck-head go?"

"I think he went back to his ship. He said something about killing weeds."

"What do weeds have to do with his ship?"

"Don't ask me, that's what he said." Shell replied and suddenly, she heard a very faint scream come from the woods. "Hmm?" she looked at the woods and suddenly, her gut tightened. "Wait…"

The blonde saw many different expressions cross his lover's face and then her eyes widened. "Oh shit! Lillianne!" and she bolted for the woods. "C'mon! Lily's in trouble!"

"Hey, wait!" the tall man ran after her.

They both heard a louder scream and yelling. "Lillianne! We're coming!" Shell shouted and finally, they came across a log cabin and rushed inside. "Lil-!" she froze at the scene.

Pieces of the pirate Killer were all over the room and Law was sitting against the wall, shaking, bruised, beaten and panting, covered in blood also. "Law!" she rushed over. "Law, what happened?!"

The younger man lifted his bloodied and bruised face to meet hers. "K-Kidd…." He coughed, blood dribbling down his lip.

Shell's breath hitched and that's when she realized something.

"_Now, I've got to go. I've got some weeds to kill." _Was what Kidd had said.

"Oh-no…" she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck! That fucking bastard! He took her!"

"Y…you have to g-get Lily…" Law shakily raised a hand to place it on the woman's shoulder. "P….please…..s..save her…." Was all he said before passing out.

"Get Law back to the mansion now." Shell said, her voice hard and cold. "He needs immediate medical attention."

"What about you?" the blonde knelt down to pick up Law.

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm going to get our daughter back."

"Oh Shell….." he murmured and then grabbed the back of her head, crushing their lips together. She returned the short, but deep kiss and than he pulled away. "Have fun killing your ex and be careful."

"Always." She grinned and then ran off. _Hold on Lillianne! I'm coming! _She thought.

…..

When Shell arrived at Kidd's ship, she heard a scream and a course of laughter. She growled lowly in her throat and easily jumped onto the ship, following the source of the scream. As she went under the deck, she heard voices.

"…sure as HELL she's gonna come here! Just by how easy it'll be to control Shell now is so ravaging! Especially with _her_!"

Shell snarled and swung open the door, hearing it hit the wall behind with a very loud bang. The people in the room looked at her and all saw the VERY dark aura surrounding her. "What….did you say….?"

"Mommy!" Lillianne cried, her small body also bruised and bloodied.

The room went deathly silent until Kidd spoke. "I knew you would come Shell." He grabbed a handful of Lillianne's red hair and yanked her head back painfully and licked her neck, seeing the older woman's expression become darker. "Come for _her_?" he released Lillianne's hair and instead grabbed her throat, lifting her up.

Lillianne gagged, trying as hard as she could to get air. Shell snarled. "Put her down! NOW!"

Kidd smirked. "Okay." And to Shell's complete horror, he slammed Lillianne through the floor, effectively and immediately she went limp. "What? I thought you wanted me to put her down. I think _6 feet under_ would work just fine."

Shell's expression grew darker and darker as Kidd's crew surrounded her. "Get THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" she brought out her sword and quickly killed the crewmates. "KIDD!"

"Yes Shell-bell?" he asked and then disarmed her easily with his Devil Fruit ability. She lunged at him, but he backhanded her across the face hard and she collided with the wall, falling onto her side. "You're getting weaker and weaker with age Shell."

"Shut up!" she shrieked and lunged at him again.

"You should know to not try the same trick on me twice." He raised his hand again and instead, she dodged the slap and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying backwards and through the ship and onto the island. "Shit…"

Shell stood on the broken boards, snarling. "You're gonna pay Kidd."

He stood up, smirking evilly. "Pay for what? I thought that's what you wanted. I got rid of your _pest_."

Shell suddenly realized what he meant and she quickly turned back into the ship and knelt down, picking up Lillianne's body. "Lillianne!" she shook the younger girl. "Wake up! Lillianne, WAKE UP!" she cried, tears spilling down her cheeks. But the young girl did not move or open her eyes. "Lillianne….." she sobbed and held the girl close to her until she heard Kidd's maniacal laughter.

Rage boiled within her and she dropped Lillianne's body and let out a scream of pure, raw rage and tackled Kidd to the ground, punching him across the face. He growled, trying to prevent her fists from hitting him and tried to flip her over.

But she only clawed at his face and Kidd snarled, grabbing her neck and throwing her off. She collided with the ground roughly, but lunged right back at him again. This time, his boot came down on her head and slammed her onto the ground. "I thought I told you not to try the same tricks on me over and over again Shell."

She glared intensely up at him. "Go to hell you fucking bastard."

He raised his boot from his head and slammed it down on her back. She yelled out in pain, digging her fingernails into the grass. He flipped her over and then slammed his boot down on her stomach, where blood came flying out of her mouth. Kidd chuckled and grabbed the front of her bloodied shirt, lifting her up. "Just say the words Shell. Say the words and I'll leave you alone forever."

His answer: she spat in his face. "I'd rather die you fucking, heartless bastard."

He wiped the spit from his face and snarled before throwing her at a tree. Her head collided with the trunk and the last thing she saw before blacking out was Kidd walking towards her.

…

As she came to, Shell felt that her wrists were tied together and tied above her head. A cloth was tied around her mouth, a gag. Her head was pounding like hell and she opened her hazel eyes, finding herself in the log cabin. It smelled horrible and she cringed at the smell.

"Well, looks like you finally woke up." She glanced up and saw Kidd, glaring weakly at him. "Well, let's just say….this is the end for you." He brought out a dagger and kneeled in front of her. "If I can't have you, then nobody can." And he plunged the dagger into her thigh.

She let out a scream of pain that was muffled by the gag around her mouth. Kidd removed the gag and smirked as he twisted the blade in her thigh. "I want to hear your screams as I kill you."

"F…fuck you!" She screamed out when he roughly twisted the blade and yanked it out.

"Nope, we already played that game, remember? And you lost. Goodbye Shell, we had a good run." And then he plunged the dagger deep into her chest. Her scream was louder than the last one and she felt blood begin to trickle down her mouth.

Kidd laughed, but then his laugh was cut short when the cabin door swung open and a voice angrily spoke. "Get the fuck away from her."

Kidd let go of the dagger that was still protruding from Shell's chest and looked up into the angry lenses of Doflamingo. He flicked his fingers and Kidd found himself slitting his own throat with his sword. He gasped as blood ran down his torso and Doflamingo grinned evilly as the crimson-haired man fell dead to the wooden floor.

The blonde quickly rushed over and untied her wrists carefully, catching her body in his arms. "Shell, this is going to hurt." He warned and gripped the handle of the dagger and with one swift move, pulled it out.

Blood came flying out of her mouth and he quickly pressed a hand to the wound, trying to contain the blood while it seeped through his fingers. She gasped, her breathing ragged and uneven. "I f-failed everyone…" she coughed, tears trickling down her cheeks. "L…Lillianne….L-Law…..y..you…."

"Don't you dare say that angel. None of this is your fault. I love you too much for you to die. Don't go….."

She smiled sadly, feeling her heart begin to slow. "I'm….s-sorry….." her eyes began to close and she saw the faces of Lillianne and her family. "I'm….coming to meet you….."

The last thing she heard was Doflamingo's plea as she took her last breath and faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reason to Fight**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Initiating flashback sequence….._

_12 years ago…_

_Shell had managed to get out of Doflamingo's mansion without him knowing. She had been thankful that he allowed her to stay with him for the past three months. She sighed and lifted her backpack over her shoulder and headed towards the dock for her dingy. _

_She had thrown her bag into the small boat and was beginning to untie the ropes when a voice stopped her. "Not even a goodbye?" _

_The brunette glanced up and saw Doflamingo standing there, his seven-foot tall frame against the moonlight. Even in the darkness, she could see the black pajama pants and the low cut shirt he wore. She sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't think a goodbye was necessary." _

"_Psh," the tall Warlord scoffed. "You really think I would let you leave without getting a goodbye?" _

"_I was actually hoping you would be asleep while I was leaving." She confessed, going to rub her arm nervously. "I'm not good at saying goodbye." _

_The blonde grinned, his eyes gleaming from behind his purple-tinted sunglasses. "Shell-bell, I did not expect you to stay here for a long period of time, but I did expect a farewell, at least. So….." the man opened his muscular arms to her. _

_Shell sighed, but smiled faintly. "Alright," she walked into his welcoming arms and locked her own around his waist as his went around her back. She always thought his arms were safe and comforting to her. _

_When a few moments passed, the two pulled away from each other and she fought to keep the blush down. "Well, I'd better get going. I wish you the best of luck with the Shichibukai and-,"_

_When she had lifted her head to look at him, his hand had cupped her cheek and before she could do anything, he leaned down and crushed his lips to hers, immediately deepening the unexpected kiss. _

_Shell felt her face flush as she blinked to realize the sudden events. She felt the overwhelming feeling to return his kiss and she just caved in. Her eyes fluttered close, her heart was pounding rapidly and her body pulled itself closer to his as she returned the kiss and had to stand on her tip-toes to even attempt to reach his neck. _

_The blonde grinned against her lips and placed his other hand around her waist, effectively pulling her closer and deepening the kiss even more. She felt his tongue flicker against her teeth, begging for entrance into her mouth. With her body weak enough as it was, she allowed her lips to part and she couldn't help but moan as the tongue slipped into her mouth, over her own and wrapping around, massaging. _

_There was a battle for dominance and as the French kiss continued, both of his arms locked around her back tightly and pulled her body flush against his own. When they finally pulled back apart for air, she breathed. "That's one hell of a goodbye." _

"_I have one more thing for you." The blonde grinned and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a beautiful purple gemstone that was the width and length of her pinkie. She glanced at it in awe, her mouth slightly dropped. "Think of it as a parting gift." He spoke and clipped the chain around her neck._

_She touched the gemstone and looked up at the blonde, who smirked. "Good luck to you and your travels love. Hopefully we'll meet up again." And he left back to his mansion. _

_Shell stared at his back and looked back down at the purple gemstone, smiling a little. "Yeah, hopefully." Then she untied the rest of the rope and got into the dingy, letting the waters carry her somewhere. _

_Initiating second flashback….._

_5 years ago….._

_The 25-year old looked down at the redhead in the sand and crouched down, poking the girl's shoulder. "Hey, you alive?" _

_The redhead let out a scratchy groan and lifted her head, crystalline blue eyes meeting hazel ones. Shell reached into her backpack and brought out a cold bottle of water, handing it to the girl. She immediately snatched the water from the older woman and chugged the whole thing down in a matter of 5 seconds. _

_Shell blinked, but then smiled a little as the girl searched her backpack for another bottle. "I guess you were really thirsty huh?" she questioned the girl as she took out another cold bottle of water. _

_The girl only drank half of the second bottle and closed the lid, wiping her lips on her sleeve. "Uh-huh, I've been traveling in this desert for days and I ran out of water…" _

"_What's your name? Mine's Shell." _

_The girl brightened up. "Lillianne." _

"_Well, Lillianne, I'm looking for crew members of my crew. Wanna be the first?" _

_The dirt-covered redhead smiled widely and nodded, glomping the older girl. Shell only sighed softly and patted Lillianne's head. "Alright, let's get a move on. I found the perfect ship." _

_End flashback sequence…._

"What the hell do you mean you don't know the outcome? You're the best surgeon I know of!"

Law sighed heavily, scratching his head. "The blade had nearly been centimeters away from piercing her heart. Plus, she had lost a lot of blood and had gone into shock by the time you got her here."

The blonde curled his hands into fists and fumed. He couldn't lose her! He nearly did once and it wasn't going to happen a second time!

"Mr. Doflamingo," Law spoke formerly. "I will do everything in my power to make sure Miss Shell will survive. Right now, she is resting comfortably and Lillianne is beside her."

The tall Warlord cursed himself. When he first found Lillianne, barely conscious and wounded, he had taken her back to the mansion so Law could tend to her wounds, considering he had also been greatly injured. But then when he found Shell….

He had felt her own heart stop. But then Law had managed to get it beating again and tended to her wounds.

"Considering how strong Miss Shell is," Law spoke as he tore the bloodied gloves off his hands. "She has an 83 percent chance of recovering."

"What about the other 17 percent?" Doflamingo questioned the younger Warlord.

"The other 17 percent doesn't matter. It's the 83 percent that matters."

In the infirmary, a bandaged up Lillianne sat by Shell's side, watching as she slept comfortably. The redhead had her hair in a messy ponytail, her bangs covering the left side of her face. She just wanted her captain to wake up.

Lillianne sighed heavily and rubbed her tired eyes. All of a sudden, she heard a sharp intake of breath and a long sigh. She glanced at the brunette, hoping she would've woken up but her face fell when she realized she hadn't.

And then Shell opened her eyes.

Lillianne's face broke into a smile. "Captain-sama!" she exclaimed and hugged the older woman around the neck, effectively choking her. "Oh captain, I'm so glad you're okay! We thought for sure you weren't going to wake up!"

"Lillianne, that's nice and all…." Shell wheezed. "But I can't breathe….."

The redhead immediately released her mother figure and she was able to breathe again. Shell coughed and massaged her neck, gaining her air back. "Well, yer an idiot then. Did you really think someone like _Kidd _could kill me?"

Lillianne could feel the tears, but she kept them away. "You worry us too much Captain-sama. I'll go get the others!" she rushed out of the room and quickly came back with the two men.

"SHELL BELL!"

Lillianne had to trip the running flamingo as he tried to glomp the injured woman and he fell to the floor, face-first. "Sorry Mr. Doflamingo, but you can't hug Miss Shell too much. The injury in her chest could still very well open again if you excite her too much."

"I was almost killed!" Shell shouted angrily, her face still red from Lillianne's choking hug. "You'd think I would like my _fiancée _to at LEAST hug me to make sure I don't-!" she then cringed as blood spurted from her chest and began to stain the bandages.

Law had to kick everyone else so he could tend the reopened wound. About an hour later, Doflamingo was allowed to go in, but he couldn't stay long because she had to rest.

"Like I said to Lillianne before, yer an idiot. Did you really think someone like _Kidd _could kill me?"

"He's dead now." The blonde grasped her left hand and kissed the ring on it. "..I'm sorry I didn't get there earlier love. If only I had…."

"If I could smack you over the head, I would." She snorted. "Look at me. I'm way too strong to die."

"Did you ever see a white light?"

"Yeah, but I didn't go towards it. I saw my entire life flash through my eyes, the good AND bad memories." She sighed, wincing a little. "But thanks to my strong will, I'm still here."

He chuckled and got out of the chair, sitting on the edge of the bed. He brushed a lock of her dark brown, highlighted hair out of her face and then leaned down, giving her forehead a sweet kiss. "It's too bad yer injured like this…I would fuck you right here, right now, fufufufufu."

"Just be like that until we get married." She grinned.

"We'll discuss that later angel. Let's worry about you recovering for now." He spoke. "I love you Shell."

She closed her eyes, smiling. "I love you too."


End file.
